


Fantasy 5 - Come To Your Senses

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Episode Related, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 08:35:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/796130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair is still fantasizing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fantasy 5 - Come To Your Senses

## Fantasy 5 - Come To Your Senses

by Fyrbyrd

I don't own them, they own me

First posted to SXA

Spoilers for Switchman

This story is a sequel to: Fantasy 4 - The Lumber Mill 

* * *

Wow! What a day!! 

Blair was soooo hyped! 

Reliving the movie "Speed" first, then having the Switchman catch him. Jim's superman entrance into the bus, the standoff, the shoot out (one sided of course). Getting his Sentinel to listen to him. Holding onto a crazy woman with a gun, punching her out, before BANG!!! 

Seat of the pants stuff, or what! 

And then... and then, Jim called him PARTNER!!! 

And Darwin. 

Oh man, he was in heaven. Pure heaven. 

He was so glad the man had finally come to his senses and realised he really, really needed his help. Wanted his help. Wanted... him. 

Because right now, he really, really wanted his Sentinel. 

He closed his eyes as his hand settled onto his own naked cock under the covers of his own small bed, all alone, he sank into another fantasy. 

There was a big bed, must be king size. Oh yeah. Beautiful blue sheets, oh yes, the color of his eyes, only darker. Did they make sheets that color? 

Those beautiful ice blue, skate right over them, eyes. 

Then there he is, the big buff body. That smooth chest with those two tempting buttons to push. And man was he ever going to push them. He wanted sounds coming from them, well not them, but their owner, for sure! 

That flat stomach, lickable belly button, narrow hips, well made legs and arms. Dark curly thatch around pink balls and long erect cock. Cut, like a lot of men from his era, when it was the "right" thing to do. He liked 'em cut anyway, nothing in the way when his tongue wanted to party. 

But that was not what he wanted this time. He blinked and looked to see his Jim flat on his stomach, stretched out and waiting for him. 

Oh yeah! 

Good strong back, two perfect mounds, just waiting for him. He groaned in need. His cock so hard and ready. 

He crawled onto the smooth blue sheets, between those nice long legs to kneel in worship of his Sentinel. 

He leaned down to lick along the hip, then in lines over that wonderful ass Hearing the moaning, feeling the quivering, tongue just hovering Over silk skin gliding, a soft bite here, a quick suck there Up and down the crack, jumping the centre, teasing as you go Circling around, pushing apart, and in you dart A hard groan out, hips push back, slick finger in Circle about, stretch those muscles, there's more to come Two fingers, three fingers, all ready now He squirms about, he wants you, wants you now 

You slick your rock hard cock  
Guide it to that winking hole  
Push past that barrier  
He pushes back  
Sink futher  
In you go  
He's rocking now  
Nice and slow  
Getting the rhythm  
You grab his hips  
Oh man he's tight  
You match his moans  
With groans of your own  
His body so good  
It feels so right  
This is the place to be  
In ecstacy  
Oh my Sentinel  
You cry as you move  
Into him harder  
Grinding faster  
Pound him into the bed  
Feel the quickening  
Come  
And you come   
And you come  
And you come  
Inside of him  
Beloved Sentinel  
Forever 

The echoes were still in the warehouse when Blair came too, wet and sated from his wonderful fantasy 

**TBC!**

* * *

End Fantasy 5 - Come To Your Senses by Fyrbyrd: fyrbyrd77@hotmail.com

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
